Home
by Galaxy.Dust3
Summary: The apartment didn't feel like home without Sam. Cute fluffy Puckentine


The apartment was quiet. The early hours of the morning left everything asleep. It was peaceful really, and Cat couldn't help but smile to herself.

Her girlfriends soft, steady breathing had slightly interrupted the silence of the morning. The warmth of Sam wrapped around her and pressed against her back had only added to Cat's happiness.

She let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Sam. She could stay all day in bed like this. As long as it was with Sam.

Cat turned herself around so that she was facing her girlfriend. The blonde haired girl was peacefully sleeping. Cat smiled at the sight. It gave her a sense of serenity. Sam gave her a sense of home.

Everything about Sam reminded her of home. The apartment wouldn't feel like home without her. Or maybe it was being in Sam's arms that was simply her home.

Cat wasn't sure why she felt so at peace when she was with Sam. Even on her worse days when her anxiety got the best of her, coming home to Sam would always make her forget about all the bad things that day.

Or sometimes when she would come home from school and break down into tears, Sam would just hold her. Hold her until her shirt was stained with wet spots. And until Cat simply couldn't cry anymore.

Sam was always there.

Or maybe it was how Sam takes care of her. Protects her from anything she possibly can. Sam often puts her own life in danger to protect or save Cat.

The first time they met was when Sam was saving Cat from the inside of a garbage truck. Sam's first instinct when she seen the red-velvet haired girl being dumbed into a garbage truck was to go save her.

And Sam hasn't stopped protecting the girl ever since.

Or maybe it's how Sam loves her. Sometimes Sam's tomboyish, somewhat aggressive, rebel demeanor makes it hard for her to express her feelings toward Cat.

But Cat knows Sam loves her, by the way she kisses her, and holds her, and takes care of her when she's sick. And by the way Sam looks at her. Her eyes show concern when Cat says she's not feeling well, or pain when they argue, and the way her eyes sometimes fill with tears when she's apologizing. The way they scan her body when Sam thinks Cat isn't paying attention. But she always notices.

And the way Sam's blue eyes simply are filled with love whenever she looks at Cat.

But most of all Cat thought it was the way Sam talked to her. Always so gentle compared to her snarky nature. Even when they argue Sam's voice was still so caring while she explained her point. And the many times Sam has said 'I love you' were always so genuine. Every time the words escaped Sam's lips Cat felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach like it was the first time all over again.

But the thing she loved the most were the whispers. Sometimes Sam would whisper reassurance to Cat to calm her down when she was sobbing. Or whisper to her when she has thought Cat was asleep. Things like 'goodnight my love' and 'thank you baby'. Sweet things that are against Sam's normal statement. But Cat always heard them.

The pale rays of sunlight peeked out from behind the curtains and illuminated the bedroom. Cat reached up and stroked her thumb against the cheek of the sleeping blonde.

Sam let out a soft blissful sigh as she reached her hand up to squeeze Cat's. The corners of Sam's mouth curved into a small smile. Her eyes remaining closed.

"Good morning baby" Sam whispered in her sleepy state.

"Morning Sammy" Cat replied pressing her lips to Sam's in a short kiss.

Sam grinned and cracked her eye open to look at her girlfriend. "What do you wanna do today?" Sam finished with a yawn. "We can go out to lunch or hang out with Dice and Goomer."

Cat giggled and leaned in close to Sam. So close Sam could feel her breath on her cheek. Cat looked at their hands and intertwined their fingers, giving Sam's hand a soft squeeze.

"I think-" Cat spoke in a soft voice, locking her eyes with Sam's. "-we should just stay home." Cat finished before kissing the girl that was her girlfriend,

her roommate,

her best friend,

her love,

her world,

her everything.

The girl that was her home.


End file.
